


for him

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: Elio and Oliver imagines ❤️





	1. Baby

Oliver's p.o.v 

I wake up and lift my head from the pillow to see elio asleep on my chest, I run my thumb over his cheek and kiss his hair, he's snoring softly and I never want this stillness and peacefulness end. 

He's clutched to me like a koala bear which I don't mind because it's the most adorable thing in the world, I often ask myself what I did to deserve a relationship and connection like this, whatever it is I am grateful 

I carefully slide out from under him and cover him back up and kiss his nose, he's snuggles into the blanket in his sleep 

I walk out of our bedroom and try to be quiet, I wanna make him something for breakfast and then take him out on a little adventure for the day 

I decided to make omelets with peaches and almond milk, I added the peaches just for a laugh remembering what happened last summer. 

I set everything out on the table and open the windows in our house, we live in a city in California where it's peaceful and quiet, it's a cool summer day with the sun shining bright and birds chirping 

I go back to our room to wake my sweetheart, I gently shake him "elio baby" he shifts a little but is still not fully woken up "elio I got breakfast made" I kiss his neck and his ear, he opens his eyes and smiles at me, his smiles and joys mean the world to me, I couldn't imagine not waking up to such a beautiful person every morning, in our situation we are very lucky and I never take it for granted 

"Morning oliver" he says  
"Morning baby"  
He gets out of bed, he's just wearing one of my big shirts, my heart melts at the sight and I just wanna love on him, we both walk out to the kitchen and sit down and start eating  
"Thank you olly I really appreciate it, he says reaching a little across the table to lace his fingers with mine  
"Your welcome sweetheart"  
We finish up eating  
"Hey elio I wanna take you beach"  
"That sounds great, it's a beautiful day out why waste it" he says kissing me  
We both get ready, take showers, brush our teeth, pack towels etc  
And I grab my keys and wallet and we head out 

 

The drive is nice, I have both of our windows down and I let the sun and breeze in, I see kids playing in their yards, people walking their dogs, adults barbecuing, summer is me and elios favorite 

We get there and I park and get everything out of the trunk  
"Here let me help you babe"  he says  
"Thanks baby" 

 

We walk down to the ocean and lay everything out  
There's not to many people so that's good, I hate it being overly crowded 

I turn around  and see elio looking out at the water, I wrap my arms around his waste and kiss his neck, savoring the moment 

After a few minuets, we race into the water laughing and splashing each other like little kids, I admire him for a minute while he's smiling and the sun is directly on him, he's the most gorgeous person I have ever come to know, he's everything to me and i couldn't imagine a life without him, he makes everything sweeter and brighter, I have someone to come home to everyday, someone to be intimate with, someone who comforts me and listens to my feels and opinions, I've never had that, so I don't take it for granted. Ever.


	2. Thunderstorms

Elios p.o.v

It's raining and thundering outside pretty hard, me and Oliver are snuggled together in bed, i hate thunderstorms. It's gives me bad anxiety and just overall a bad feeling. He is asleep but I wish he was up to squeeze me tight and comfort me. As the weather gets worse I start to breathe heavily and I start to feel nauseous, tears prick my eyes and they start rolling down my cheeks, I sit up on the edge of the bed with my hands on my knees trying to calm down. A moment later I hear Oliver start to move around  
"Elio, my love, are you okay"   
I turn my head towards him and say   
"No, my anxiety is fucking high right now cause of the weather"  
"Aww baby come here" he says   
Opening his arms and the blanket to let me crawl into his warmth and protection, I crawl over to him, my face is lightly pressed into his chest, and he's on his side holding me, kissing my head and rubbing my back and sides  
"Its gonna be okay elio, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you"


End file.
